An electrophotography image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, or a multifunction peripheral with a plurality of functions of the printer, the facsimile machine, and the copier, supplies (replenishes) toner that is powder from a toner container serving as a powder container containing the toner to a developing device by using a powder replenishing device. The toner container includes a powder storage for storing toner, an opening provided on one end of the powder storage, a nozzle insertion member provided on an opening that receives a nozzle having a powder receiving hole for receiving the toner from the toner container, a conveyor that conveys the toner to the opening side of the powder storage, and a scooping portion that scoops up the toner on the opening side and causes the toner to fall and be supplied to the powder receiving hole along with rotation of the powder storage. An example of the toner container is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-133349.
In a system that scoops up toner and supplies the toner to the powder receiving hole of the nozzle inserted in the opening of the nozzle insertion member, it may be difficult to efficiently supply the toner to the powder receiving hole depending on the fluidity of the toner.
It is an object of the present invention to efficiently supply developer to the powder receiving hole of the nozzle inserted in the powder container.